This invention generally relates to switchgear and more particularly to panels for switchgear cabinets.
A switchgear assembly for an electric power distribution system includes electrical apparatus and bus bars and cabling for connecting the electrical apparatus into the power distribution system. Typically, the electrical apparatus includes switching devices such as circuit breakers, disconnect switches for isolating parts of the distribution system, and transfer switches for connecting the distribution system to alternative power sources. The electrical apparatus also typically include low-voltage test, control and indicating devices such as test switches, breaker control switches, motor management relays, current and voltage meters and indicating lights.
Conventionally, the electrical apparatus of a switchgear assembly (such as a medium voltage switchgear assembly) is enclosed in a metal cabinet having a plurality of cells that are arranged horizontally and vertically. Each of the cells has a separate hinged door or panel in the front of the cabinet through which the electrical apparatus may be accessed. The low-voltage test, control and indicating devices are mounted in one or more low-voltage cells. Many of these low-voltage devices are mounted to the hinged panel of the low-voltage cell and are viewable/accessible from the outside thereof. Often, a low-voltage cell is located between upper and lower circuit breaker cells.
The hinged panel for a low-voltage cell is one of the most customized or unique components of a switchgear cabinet due to customer preferences and the differences in switchgear assemblies. Due to this uniqueness, the loss, damage or incorrect design of a hinged low-voltage panel can cause significant delays in manufacturing a switchgear assembly. Moreover, the requirement to specially design the hinged low-voltage panel of a switchgear assembly increases the cost of manufacturing the switchgear assembly.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the prior art to have an improved method of manufacturing a hinged low-voltage door or panel of a switchgear cabinet. The present invention is directed to such a method and to a switchgear cabinet having a panel manufactured by the method.